Green Monster Chai Tea
by Xerizzelles
Summary: A random scene at The Rack between Kyle's jealous girls, Amanda and Jessi. Post S03E09. Contains some spoilers for the Series Finale!


**A/N: I do not own Kyle XY, but if I did, there would definitely be a 4th season!!!**

**I wrote this for my friend Val, who happens to like Amanda, and for all the Kessi lovers out there, myself included, to enjoy a hilarious moment of girlfriend jealousy as we wait anxiously for our series finale (UGH! I hate that term) of the glorious and magnificently amazing, Kyle XY. **

**I would just like to say that the fighting over Kyle has got to stop! Obviously if the series is ending, everyone knows Kyle and Jessi are going to be an item. So, to all of you bitter Amanda fans out there, sorry, but hey, I didn't write the script!  
**

**

* * *

**"One medium Caramel Mocha Latte," the radiant and exhausted blonde called from behind the counter as she scanned the shop for the coffee's owner, noticing the clock's hands lying on 5 and 9. An impatiently anxious man hurried to the counter, grabbed his latte and screamed as the lid fell off, exposing his flesh to the scolding hot contents. "Awwwwww! What do you think you're doing? Don't you know how to put on a coffee lid! It doesn't take a genius, Blondie!" he spat through his teeth, as Amanda desperately tried to hand him napkins, only to flinch back behind the counter.

"I'm so sorry sir. The lids keep coming off the cups. If you would like I can--" but before she could continue, the man cut her off.

"I would like to not be burned by stupid cups of boiling coffee just because of some idiot girl!" His rage only continued when he realized some of the contents landed on his shoes and jacket.

Utterly pissed off and not in the mood for this either, she put her foot down. "Sir! I am not an idiot! I have been working here for abo--"

"I'm never coming back here again! This establishment is a disgrace! If I wasn't in such a hurry, I'd have you fired!" Angry and frustrated, he sulked out of The Rack, throwing his coffee in the trashcan near the door.

"Ugh! The nerve of that man! I hate everybody!" she screamed as saw him exit. _This day just keeps getting worse and worse._ She threw herself onto one of the vacant seats and rested her head onto her crossed arms. Amanda felt like crying. These six weeks had been extremely trying on her, with her mother putting pressure on her music, her failure to win that scholarship, her sudden break up with Kyle. She couldn't think straight anymore. Her whole world was falling apart.

Yet, even though everything seemed to bring her down, what hurt the most was seeing Nate. He had come into her life unintentionally, as she had once believed, and he cared. Sure he couldn't replace Kyle. No one could. But something about him had her hooked. She thought she couldn't be with another guy for a while, yet she had let him in. And he seemed like a great guy, aside from those freaky notes she found in his room. But in the back of her mind she knew he wasn't who she really wanted. Kyle was her first real love. Her previous boyfriends all lied and pressured her, yet with Kyle, there was none of that. But he was gone. And she let him go. _Ugh, why? I could have let him explain? Maybe Jessi came onto him. She has always wanted Kyle for herself. I should have given him another chance long before._

With one last deep huff, she rose from her seat only to find her rival leaning on the counter, pulling the wrapper off a straw. _She is so weird_. "What are you doing here Jessi? Don't you know we're closing in--" Amanda glanced at the clock which now read 5:54, "six minutes?" She crossed her arms, glaring back at the girl she despised and envied.

"I wanted to get something to go," Jessi said as if she hadn't heard the Amanda's icy tone, "and that clock is 1 minute and 27 seconds fast." she pointed at the dumb wall clock that taunted Amanda.

The blonde rolled her eyes and stared back at Jessi, wondering if this was for real or just a sick joke. When Amanda refused to move, Jessi hopped over the counter and began looking for ingredients herself. "Hey! You can't go back there!" She raced over to the counter and grabbed the creamer from Jessi's hands. "Jeez, I'll tell you what. I'll make you your drink fast so you can leave already!"

Jessi merely threw Amanda her own look and replied happily, "I need two chai teas with 6 pumps of soy, extra hot and no water." and idly went back to removing straws from their plastic wrappers.

Amanda took out the soy, and froze with the container in hand. "That's Kyle's favorite drink." She replied accusingly toward the brunette. Jessi looked up from her straw and stared at the girl in confusion. "Yeah. So?" Amanda continued to gawk at her. _Now she's getting drinks for him! _

"Jessi, I thought you said you were going to stay out of my way, especially with Kyle." Her agitated reply did not go unnoticed by Jessi who narrowed her eyes.

"No, I said I wasn't going to stand in your way with Kyle anymore and if he wanted to be with you, I wasn't going to stop you. But he doesn't want to be with you. So I have no reason to stop what I'm doing." And believe it or not, she actually threw her hair back and gave Amanda a stare down--something she recently learned form Lori.

_Who was Amanda to tell her she couldn't do things for Kyle? He wasn't her boyfriend anymore and she had obviously moved on with that arrogant Nate Kyle dislikes so much. I ought to take him out myself, but with my recent death, I suppose I shouldn't even be here. _An odd thought came to Jessi, why was she at The Rack when she was supposed to be hiding out at the Trager household? And the reason was not just for chai tea. Part of her wanted to let Amanda know what she was missing. Sure, Kyle and Jessi weren't dating officially, but this past week has had her hormones raging so violently, and she knew Kyle observed similar reactions, so it was only a matter of time. She just wanted Amanda to feel what she felt for a long time. _Too long._

Too angry too even look Jessi in the eye, she violently threw the ingredients into the blender, further showing her frustration. "Ugh! Y'know I can't believe you! You think Kyle will want to just jump into a relationship like that?" She snapped her finger for emphasis, "Especially after me?" Finally meeting Jessi's dark eyes.

"Well what makes you so special? Kyle and I are connected and no one can match our bond. And yesterday, I even saw him shirtless! My hands roamed over his chest and everything." Jessi lifted her chin, challenging the blonde.

"Oh yeah, well I've seen Kyle shirtless too." It was a lame reply, but she had to say something.

"Really, when?" Jessi spat as she threw the straw down.

"Oh just one night... I was sleeping in his tub with him. He let me wear his shirt. It was really romantic." _Hehe, try to beat that!_ Amanda thought as she crossed her arms.

"Oh really? Well, I've slept with him too." Jessi smoothly replied, mimicking Amanda's pose. _Let's see what she says to that!_

"What!? When?" Amanda was beginning to lose her cool. _I hope she really means "sleep"._

"The night of the party, and on an actual bed too." she paused to see Amanda's shocked face. "Yes, the first time Kyle ever slept on a bed and it was with me. But the best part was when both our necklaces glowed bright red. Guess it only works when we're touching…" _Haha! Two for Supergirl, none for weakling._

Amanda had to do something to back herself up. So far, she was getting burned. "Y'know, Kyle told me that mine was red too. Besides, you could never compete with all the amazing kisses Kyle and I have shared.....well, except for that one kiss I caught you two in." Amanda sarcastically grinned, reminding herself that Kyle most likely had not intended the kiss after all.

Jessi's satisfied look was replaced with a solemn stare that rested on the blender that was currently sitting on the counter with her drink contents."I will admit that one was good, but he only did it to practice because he didn't want to shock you with all that electricity....But, that kiss wasn't the best one." And , with the slight twitch of her hand, the blender turned on, screaming a deadly shrill that had Amanda covering her ears and making poor attempts to turn it off.

"Aw! Shock me! With what, electricity!?" Too distracted by Jessi's revelation, she barely had time to think of how the blender turned on, and gaped back at the brunette after securing the blender.

"Don't worry about it. You're alive, aren't you?" Jessi wondered a moment if she had said too much, but Amanda was a low level thinker in comparison. She couldn't possibly put the pieces together to come up with anything big.

And as she hoped, Amanda focused on only one thought."Wait a second...the best one? There was more than one?"

"Yep." Jessi's grin reappeared and she did the hair-flippy thing again.

But as shocked as she was, Amanda couldn't let this girl get the best of her."Well it doesn't matter anyway. Kyle and I were meant to be."

"Well, Kyle and I are soul mates. Even the Gypsy said so." Jessi reminded Amanda of the whole white rabbit boat incident. _"Three for Trager!" as Lori would say._

_Well maybe that doesn't mean as much as this,_ "But I was his first love. And you never forget your first love." Amanda threw back. Of course Jessi had no idea about that. She had only been with Declan for like a second.

"True, but most media and literature would suggest that one never stays with their first love." _She is so vapid. When will she give up already?_

_Maybe if I try this,_"You sound so much like Kyle. Ugh, you guys could be brother and sister." Jessi threw a momentary awkward look, but she knew Kyle and her were clones. There was no way they could be related. And if Amanda knew that even their creators were in love, even she couldn't deny them.

"Oh yes, and I'm very sure we were acting just like siblings when we kissed so intensely and passionately that the chandelier in the dining room exploded. Sparks were flying _**everywhere**_." _Awww, and what a kiss that was!_ It was truly the most exhilarating moment of Jessi's life. She hopped over the counter once again, and began blending the drinks herself, this time with no objection from a helpless Amanda.

"Oh yeah? Well I-I- I'm just going to tell Kyle that I want him back." _I'm running out of options here. And seeing him with Jessi only makes me want him more! I know I can get him to take me back._

"Well you can just tell yourself to dream on because Kyle is mine, and I'm never letting him go." And with that, Jessi hopped over the counter once more, took the drinks, and made her way to the exit, satisfied and extremely thirsty.

Amanda had nothing else to say, and could only yell after Jessi, "Oh no, he is not!"

Kyle's narrator voice: "I sensed a sudden urgency in our bond from Jessi and was pulled into her mind. I had watched the whole scene through the bond as if I was at The Rack with them. I had never had two girls fighting over me before, but now that it was actually happening, I found it heartbreaking and somewhat to my liking--which was strange. I didn't realize before hearing them talk, how much 'action' I'd been getting. Lori had called the guy in this situation a "playa". I was beginning to wonder if I was one now. Perhaps I should ask Declan..."

* * *

**Lol! I hope you guys liked this. I was inspired today from my very own chai tea with 6 pumps of soy, extra hot and no water. I highly recommend it. As always, reviews are awesome! : )**


End file.
